1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting damage of a rotor blade of a wind energy turbine due to a lightning strike which has hit the rotor blade.
2. Related Prior Art
Lightning protection of the rotor blades of a wind energy turbine is basically known. Such a protection system comprises a conductor extending through and/or along the rotor blade for conducting to ground the current generated in case of a lightning strike hitting the rotor blade. Nowadays lightning protection systems for wind energy turbine rotor blades do not monitor whether or not a rotor blade has been damaged by a lightning strike. However, the aerodynamic properties of the rotor blade can be affected by damages. This in turn means that the wind energy turbine might be less efficient. Also the lifetime of the rotor blade can be shortened due to lightning strikes, which is an effect that also cannot be monitored by the known systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that makes it possible to estimate lifetime and behavior of the components of a wind energy turbine.